Historically, it has been very difficult and expensive to produce a seismic triggering apparatus which is designed to last long and prove to be very reliable in the field in conjunction with a wide variety of seismic sources. This is primarily because of the intensity of the repeated shock waves which these trigger apparatuses' have to be designed to sustain in the field, are so great on each impact, that they tend to fracture and break the internal components of the other current modern trigger switch modules relatively quickly in the field. The collection of seismic data productively, inexpensively and expeditiously in the field is a serious requirement for today's seismic oil and gas exploration industry as well as environmental or other seismic applications. Especially with state of the art modern accelerated mechanical impacting signal staking seismic sources. Many other modern current trigger switch models, all of which are solid state, break consistently from use in the field and have proven to be unreliable in the field for time zero switching, despite their great expense. Literally, thousands of repeatable and reliable impacts have been sustained by this new design, producing reliable and repeatable trigger switch closings greater than any competing design. This was impossible prior to October, 2001, when this prototype was first tested.